A Blind Date
by controlled climb
Summary: Lucy Weasley is set up on yet another blind date by Molly. This can't be good - it never is.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

**

Lucy hated it when her older sister spoke. It wasn't that she disliked her sister; it was just that every word that escaped Molly's mouth always seemed to be incredibly _stupid_. If she wasn't gossiping about the latest news of the scandals of Hogwarts students, she was trying to hook Lucy up with some boy – usually a slimy git that couldn't keep his hands to himself. It infuriated Lucy. She wasn't prude. She had had boyfriends in the past, and it wasn't as if she didn't let them do anything. She just... preferred that she actually liked the boy, before they started grabbing at her.

"Come on, Luce," Molly urged. "If you don't go, I can't go."

Lucy pondered the fact for a few moments. It was true. There was no way in hell that their dad would let her wander into Diagon Alley by herself. It was either both of them, or neither of them. Lucy sighed, knowing she was caught. She had to go, otherwise she'd be classed as a terrible sister, and her cousins – probably Rose – would give her a big lecture about the importance of being there for each other. Huh. When was the last time Hugo ever tried to set Rose up with an idiotic git?

"That doesn't mean I have to have a date," Lucy replied, choosing her words carefully. "I'll ask Dominique to come with me."

Molly scoffed at her idea, casting it away without any consideration. "Cousin Dominique? Fine. You're welcome to spend the afternoon Miss-Stick-Up-The-Arse when you could be spending it with Mr-Fine-And-Gorgeous."

"Dominique isn't that bad," Lucy lied. It was true. Dominique was that bad, and only when she was really desperate did she usually consider asking her to spend the afternoon with her. But Uncle Bill was the only one likely to let his daughter roam around Diagon Alley without too much notice, and Victoire was always over at the Potter's with Teddy. Yes, Dominique was her only choice. "Unlike the boy you chose for me last time."

Lucy flinched visibly at the memory. Even after several long, hot showers, she hadn't managed to get the stench of Dion Pucey off her. It wasn't something that she'd like to relive, and she had given Molly a lot of trouble over it.

"How was I meant to know that Dion's a prick?"

"His reputation says as much," Lucy snapped back. "Who'd you get this time, then?"

Molly's eyes lit up as she sensed her sister caving. She never did have much of a backbone. Now for the icing on the cake.

"You'll love him," Molly gushed, determined to make her efforts known. "And other than that, I know he won't paw it you. He's a real gentleman."

"Who is he, Molly?" Lucy rapped her fingers against the kitchen counter impatiently. Her eyes were glued to the clock. If she could just buy time... she only needed a few more minutes...

"What don't you understand of _blind _date?" she replied haughtily, grabbing Lucy's hand and directing her towards her room. "You've only got ten minutes. Hurry up, will you?"

Damn. Molly always had been good at reading her. But then, Molly was good at reading everyone. She could be stubborn about emotions sometimes, but she always knew what someone was up to. It was one of the many reasons that Lucy rarely won arguments against her sister.

Lucy fingered at the clothes in her wardrobe, frowning. She had nice clothes; she always had had nice clothes. It wasn't as if her family wasn't well off these days. But how do you get dressed when you don't know who you're meant to be going out with? At least the other times Lucy had managed to get a few hints off Molly – something that seemed unlikely at the moment. She considered calling out through the door, but decided against it. Molly would be expecting her to be ready in a few moments – not floundering about in her wardrobe.

After several more minutes of deliberation, Lucy decided that she would dress simply. She threw on a pair of tattered Muggle jeans, as well as a long t-shirt, before grabbing a light robe to wear over it.

Molly looked her up and down, nodding approvingly.

"Have you left Dad a note?" Lucy asked anxiously, as she put her hand in the bag of floo powder and stepping into the fireplace. It was only when she saw Molly nod her head when she flung her hand in the air, yelling, "Diagon Alley!"

She stumbled on the street clumsily, waiting for her sister to appear after her.

"Thanks, Luce," Molly grinned, standing a few metres away. "You go to the Leaky Cauldron, tell Tom that you're there - he knows, but you're not to question him. I'll meet you in two hours, alright?" She didn't wait for an answer, and she had disappeared into the crowd of people – no doubt to meet up with whoever her fling was that week.

Lucy fingered her red hair nervously as she walked into the bar. She had always compared herself to her sister. While Molly was petit, and had inherited a lovely shade of blonde hair from their mother, Lucy had been 'gifted' with an average body, average looks, and fiery red hair that stayed dead straight – and dead flat.

"Lucy Weasley!" Tom called her over to the counter as she entered. "Come 'ere!"

"Hi Tom," Lucy sat down on one the stools gratefully. "I guess you know who my devil of a sister has set me up with this time, right?"

"Ah, yes," Tom pushed a glass her way, peering at her thoughtfully. "But I'm on strict instructions not to tell you till he gets 'ere."

Lucy rolled her eyes, groaning inwardly. Trust Molly to make things as difficult as possible. Why could she have just told her, for Merlin's sake? Never mind blind dates – every single one usually ended in disaster! Lucy groaned, audibly this time, and dropped her chin in cupped hands. Why couldn't she have a normal date? Or even a normal sister sounded pretty good at this rate.

The wait was nerve-racking. She stared at the door, peering at each person that walked in, and hoping to Merlin that they weren't her date. Most people were coming in groups anyway, but that only made her nerves work in overdrive. Where the hell was he? Didn't he understand the meaning of punctuality? Obviously not. Was he worth the wait?

He damn better be, Lucy thought spitefully, glaring at her now empty glass as she shoved it aside. She waited as Tom refilled her glass, and she threw a few coins on the bench as payment.

"On the house," Tom winked at her, nodding towards the door. "'ere comes your bloke now."

Now? He was finally there? Lucy swivelled around, ready to meet her date. Her blue eyes scanned the crowd that had gathered at the door, finally resting on a boy that she knew. Oh Merlin. Molly didn't... did she? Gritting her teeth, Lucy swore silently. Forcing a smile on her face, Lucy turned to Tom.

"Lorcan? Lorcan Scamander?" she hissed. At Tom's nod, she frowned. Oh well. There wasn't much point in trying to get away. Molly would kill her, and anyway, she still had an hour and a bit to wait. "Hey! Scamander!"

"Weasley," Lorcan grinned toothily at the girl as he walked over. "I'd love to stay and chat," he said sarcastically. "But I have a date."

Biting back a chuckle, Lucy replied, "Oh my, who's the unlucky girl?"

"Blind date, Weasley."

"By that you mean that Lysander dragged you into it?"

Lorcan frowned at this, knowing that it was true. If there was one thing the two had in common, it was their siblings setting them up. Not wanting to continue the conversation, he glanced around the room curiously, muttering, "What are you doing here?"

"Blind date, Scamander." Lucy smirked, her eyes lighting up with anticipation as Lorcan's face took on a look of realization. His mouth opened and closed a few times, giving him the impression of a fish. "We don't have to go through with it. If you don't tell, I won't."

"You're 'ere now," Tom interrupted, pushing two glasses towards the pair. "Have a glass, yeah?"

Lorcan cast an unsure glance at Lucy, before grasping his glass in two hands. He traced small patterns in the moisture before speaking up for the two of them.

"Yeah, I suppose so. Lysander said he'd kill me if I came back before an hour was up."

"Molly said the same," Lucy said mournfully. "Except she said two hours for me."

"Well, we're stuck together then, aren't we?"

An uncomfortable silence filled the air, and before long, Lucy was standing up – ready to leave. She had never been a patient person, and she wasn't about to do nothing for the next couple of hours. Never mind Molly. She could deal with Molly. All she had to do was somehow find her, and floo home. If she made it home, there was no way their dad would let them out again. Well. He wouldn't let Molly out on her own, and Lucy wasn't exactly willing. Not after this, anyway.

Why, of all people, did Molly have to pick _Lorcan Scamander_? Anyone else would have been better. Even his twin, Lysander, would have been a lot better. Lorcan and her – they weren't even friends. The only time they spoke to each other was when they when the bumped into each other in the halls, and even then they were usually yelling sarcastic remarks at each other.

"Good weather we're having..." Lorcan trailed off, staring out of the window.

"Oh, yes," Lucy replied, feigning enthusiasm. "The storms lately have been simply fantastic, don't you think?"

Lorcan fell into the game easily, pleased at the turn of events. "The lightning is perfect for romantic walks, yes? It's a shame it turned out sunny today. We could have strolled around the Alley together."

"How will I survive?" Lucy flung her hand to her forehead and fluttered her eyelids. "I was so looking forward to being drenched."

"Couldn't wait for that kiss in the rain?" he raised his eyebrows – all teasing absent in his voice. Despite this, Lucy rolled her eyes. She had never seen the attraction to kissing in the rain and found it rather pathetic. She told him this, all whilst eyeing the ticking clock that hung on the wall.

"Some girls like it," Lorcan replied, shrugging. "And can you stop looking at the damn clock? This isn't going any faster for me, you know."

"I know, and I know." She made no move to apologize, and her gaze didn't shift.

Lorcan sighed. Why was she always so difficult? He supposed she always had been like this – he just hadn't noticed. He had no reason to notice. They weren't even housemates and even associate with each other. Lysander had promised someone sweet and cute. Not someone impossible and... Alright then, she was cute. Maybe she wasn't great looking, especially compared to her sister, but she was definitely a far cry from ugly.

"How's your -"

"Don't you dare ask me about my sister," Lucy interrupted sharply, drawing in a breath. That's how all her dates started. Those bloody boys asking about Molly. Did they really think she wanted to talk about her sister? Weren't they meant to ask about _her_?

"Fine then." Lorcan shrugged flippantly, waiting for the silence that was sure to come to just arrive already. This had to be the most awkward date of his life.

She looked up for a few moments, searching his face. It seemed... almost sincere. She supposed he was just starting conversation. Other than their siblings there really wasn't much else to talk about. Well, that and the weather.

"She's alright. Probably snogging the brains out of some git right now, actually," Lucy muttered. She hated that. She hated her sister's reputation for being the school slut. People seemed to think that it immediately meant that she was the exact same. It was only the few that bothered to get to know her for her, that actually knew who she really was.

"Same with Lysander. He's with Tiffany Moore."

"The Muggle-born in Hufflepuff?"

"The one and only."

This didn't faze Lucy. It wasn't an unlikely story. Everyone knew about the on-and-off relationship of Tiffany and Lysander. Eventually, people had stopped questioning it and had just labeled the two as 'friends with benefits.'

"We could probably leave now," Lucy said suddenly. "It's almost been an hour. I could convince Molly to leave early."

"Not enjoying your time with me?" Lorcan teased. "Come on, Weasley. I thought you were more fun than that."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"We could have some fun with this – this blind date thing, I mean."

"Make them believe that we're together?" she frowned at the idea. Yes, it was brilliant. It would work perfectly, and at the same time, it would work as payback for Molly. It would serve her right – always setting her up like this.

"Yeah."

Lucy shook her head, pushing all tempting thoughts of revenge as far away as possible. "I don't go for fake relationships."

He was silent for a few moments, before he spoke. "What if it was real?"

"Is that your way of asking me out?" Lucy smiled inwardly, well aware of the light blush that was crawling up her neck. She wasn't opposed to the idea. Lorcan was actually quite sweet. They got along all right, and conversation seemed to come and go as it pleased. It didn't matter if they weren't madly in love with each other, or that they didn't agree about everything, or that they hardly talked to each in other in the last five years.

"Depends how you'd reply."

"And if I said yes?"

"Then yeah, it is."

Lucy laughed. Maybe they could make things work. Even if things didn't work, they wouldn't lose anything. They wouldn't lose a friendship. They wouldn't break each other's heart. There was nothing stopping them. So she nodded.

"You know, it's not raining anymore…" Lucy trailed off, shifting her gaze so that she was looking blissfully out the window.

"You wanna go for that stroll?"

"I told you I was looking forward to it, didn't I?"

"Let's go then."


End file.
